


Table That

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux and interior decoration.





	Table That

Hux is a neat freak. To the nth degree. To the oth degree, which is n+1. (Or is it n+1th, or nth+1, or nth+1… whatever, this isn’t about algebra.) Any which way you calculate it, he needs his furniture at right angles, or precisely off-set to the degree he’s deemed correct. He likes everything that should be shiny to be shiny, and everything that should be matte to be matte. 

That’s that. 

So when he brought in a transparisteel coffee table for the lounge area (complete with coasters that stop spillages streaking over the surface) Kylo had been confused, to say the least. But he’d learned not to get too concerned with the trappings: a room was a room. If he could sit on (or lie on) the furniture comfortably, and learn where edges were so he didn’t stub parts of him, he didn’t so much care what it looked like. 

But today, when he comes home and sees Hux sitting on the coffee table, holding a data pad in one hand, apparently ignoring the part where he’s bare from head to toe, Kylo’s eyes go wide. 

Hux turns the datapad towards him, and Kylo can see it’s streaming (and likely recording, if he knows Hux) right under the table’s surface. He can see two tight, neat buns and the glisten of lube running between his cheeks. 

There’s a bright red flare plugging his hole shut, and from the slight buzzing noise, he’s playing with it inside himself. 

Kylo’s jaw drops. Hux holds out the datapad, and then puts one foot up on the desk. 

“Watch,” Hux insists, and then reaches below him to hold the base of the toy. Kylo can’t decide where to look: his face, so intent; his belly twitching behind his cock; the movement of his arm as he pulls the toy almost out and then back in; or the holofeed of Hux’s hungry hole swallowing the vibrator as he fucks himself open.   


The stretch of his dusky pucker, the shine on the toy when it leaves, the twitch of Hux’s cock as it thrusts back in…

“Hux…”  


“I want to watch how you perform, after,” Hux breezes, tossing his head back, sending trails of normally-neat hair tumbling. “See why it feels so good.”  


Kylo puts the datapad down where they can both look and see, and pushes his pants down.

“ _All_ off,” Hux insists, grinding harder, his body making wet noises of readiness.  


Kylo’s glad they’re going to watch it later. He wants to remember every. Last. Minute.


End file.
